Primavera
by flor do deserto
Summary: A primavera é a época favorita dos japoneses, e é impossível sua chegada não ser percebida por um deles, e para a alegria de Kagome, ela faz aniversario no inicio da primavera, tornando impossível que alguém o esqueça... Mas Inuyasha fez o impossível!


_Summary__: A primavera é a época favorita dos japoneses, e é impossível sua chegada não ser percebida por um deles, e para a alegria de Kagome, ela faz aniversario no inicio da primavera, tornando impossível que alguém o esqueça... Mas Inuyasha fez o impossível!_

Primavera.

.

Primavera, ah a primavera, simplesmente a estação mais linda do ano.

Nessa época as flores desabrocham, o ar se enche de lindos, coloridos e cantantes pássaros. E toda a Tókio é coberta por um cobertor róseo feito de flores de cerejeira, as tão famosas _sakuras_.

Todos comemoram inclusive a natureza parece comemorar a chegada das _sakuras_.

E, naquela época do ano, o templo Higurashi realizava um festival em honra a chegada de tais flores, tão maravilhosas, não só o templo Higurashi comemorava, mas todo o Japão.

Simplesmente era impossível para alguém que a chegada da primavera passasse despercebida.

Afinal entre o inverno e a primavera havia uma diferença bem drástica de ambiente.

E ela fazia aniversario juntamente com a chegada da primavera.

Simplesmente perfeito, ela adorava quando fazia aniversario porque era nessa época que as _sakuras_ floresciam, e ela imagina que a natureza também lhe dava os parabéns.

E com tudo isso, como ele podia ter simplesmente esquecido, do aniversario dela?

Estúpido!

Esquecer o aniversario da namorada, que era na mesma época em que as _sakuras _floresciam, era a mesma coisa que esquecer o aniversario da mãe, que era no dia de Natal.

E havia sido exatamente isso que ele havia feito no ano anterior!

Mas é claro, Izayoi havia rapidamente tratado de dar a seu filho o devido e merecido castigo, acertando-lhe uma frigideira na cabeça.

_Talvez eu também deva bater nele com uma frigideira. – resmungou.

Quando, na noite anterior, ele havia ligado para ela, convidando-a para sair, e para que passassem o dia juntos ela, tolamente, acreditou que ele planejava leva-la a um lugar especial, romântico quem sabe, para que juntos comemorassem seu aniversario.

Mas desiludiu-se quando ele a levou a um grande salão onde estava se realizando uma exposição de carros, desde os mais antigos até os mais recentes, e até mesmo possíveis "carros futuristas", verdadeiras "peças raras" como Inuyasha havia dito.

Bufou. Inuyasha havia sido capaz de lembrar o ano de fabricação de cada bendito carro que os dois viram naquela exposição, mas não havia sido capaz de lembrar que era o aniversario da garota que estava logo ao seu lado, e que por acaso era sua namorada!

_Talvez se eu tivesse quatro rodas, e um volante ele se lembrasse de quando faço aniversario.

Na hora, Kagome tentara se manter otimista, convencendo a si mesma de que Inuyasha estava apenas "encenando", e que logo que os dois saíssem dali ele a levaria para um lugar especial...

Infelizmente ela estava enganada.

Porque Inuyasha, depois de saírem da exposição de carros, a levou a um "fliperama", não que ela não gostasse de videogames, porque Kagome os adorava, na verdade jogava com Souta todos os finais de semana, mas para seu aniversario ela esperava uma coisa mais... Como poderia dizer?

Especial.

Mas o idiota, parecia estar longe de se lembrar, que era o aniversario dela!

Eles haviam passado simplesmente três horas intermináveis naquele fliperama, antes de ele coloca-la novamente em seu carro e ela se ver a caminho do shopping.

E uma réstia de esperança acendeu-se em seu coração. Ela havia chegado a acreditar que talvez Inuyasha lhe comprasse um vestido, ou uma blusa, ou uma saia, quem sabe uma jóia... Francamente... Nem mesmo se importaria se Inuyasha lhe desse um hambúrguer de presente de aniversario, desde que ele demonstrasse algum sinal de que se lembrava!

Porém suas ultimas esperanças se desfizeram quando ela se viu em frente ao cinema do shopping, enquanto Inuyasha comprava os ingressos para algum estúpido filme de ação.

E Inuyasha sabia que ela não era uma grande fã de filmes de ação, (Céus ele não poderia ter se esquecido até mesmo daquilo poderia?), porque tudo o que ela entendia em filmes de ação, é que havia muitas explosões além de um vilão e um mocinho (embora ela nunca soubesse quem era quem).

Chegou ao ponto de lhe perguntar, quando estavam na fila para o filme, se ele se lembrava que dia era aquele.

"30 de Março" – respondeu-lhe com simplicidade, como se aquele dia fosse como qualquer outro!

Mas ela não havia desistido, ainda, ao invés disso ela insistiu: perguntou-lhe se ele não se lembrava de nada de especial que acontecia naquele dia.

Primeiro ele havia pensado, pensado bastante, enquanto coçava a nuca e olhava para cima, aquela altura Kagome estava a ponto de espancá-lo, quando uma lâmpada pareceu-se acender na cabeça de Inuyasha.

"Claro! Como posso ter esquecido?" – havia exclamou fazendo o rosto de Kagome iluminar-se com um sorriso, que se apagou quando ele concluiu sua fala: "Hoje é dia de lixo!".

Aquilo havia sido a gota D'água para Kagome, que enfurecida gritou que ele era um idiota, com todas as forças de seus pulmões, e depois saiu correndo sem se importar com as pessoas que certamente a olhavam como se ela fosse louca, ou para Inuyasha que gritava distante por seu nome, e perguntava para onde ela ia.

Ela havia ignorado a tudo e a todos e corrido para a parada de ônibus, totalmente desolada, em quinze minutos ela embarcava no ônibus que a levaria para casa.

No entanto, agora ela não estava mais desolada, e sim furiosa!

Inuyasha era um idiota! Um grosseiro! Um insensível!

Como ele podia ousar se lembrar da data de fabricação de todos os carros que viu pela frente, dos golpes secretos para ganhar no vídeo game, e que era dia de lixo, mas não se lembrar que era o aniversario dela!

Kagome estava tão enfurecida, e absorta em seus pensamentos, que nem sequer deu-se conta que havia descido do ônibus, e muito menos do carro do namorado, estacionado em frente ao templo.

_Estúpido! Incessível! Idiota! Brutamontes! Imbecil! Troglodita! – cuspia as palavras enquanto subia pela escadaria pulando de dois em dois degraus.

Estava simplesmente tão furiosa, que não assumia a responsabilidade por seus atos na próxima vez em que o encontrasse.

_Eu vou acabar com el...!

Sua voz morreu diante a exclamação animada de uma pequena multidão, formada por seus amigos e familiares, a sua frente:

_SURPRESA!

Espantada ela deparou-se com o pátio do templo todo enfeitado com balões, serpentinas e lanternas japonesas que já estavam acesas, só naquele momento ela deu-se conta de que já havia escurecido, também havia uma mesa de guloseimas esperando pacientemente por ela.

_Feliz aniversario kah! – exclamou Sango, sua melhor amiga, saindo do meio da aglomeração de pessoas para abraçá-la.

_Mas como... – murmurou desconcertada.

_Foi Inuyasha! – exclamou Sango apertando-a mais forte em seu abraço – Ele planejou tudo!

_T-tudo? – gaguejou olhando para a amiga atordoada.

_Sim nos mínimos detalhes! – respondeu alegremente – Desde a semana passada!

_Meu Buda! – exclamou levando as mãos a boca, e ela que o havia xingado durante horas!

_Venha Kagome, vamos ver o quanto de presentes que você ganhou! – chamou Sango fazendo menção de puxar a amiga, mas ela se deteve parada – O que foi?

_Onde está Inuyasha?

_Bem atrás de você. – respondeu o próprio Inuyasha com ar risonho.

_Oh Inuyasha. – choramingou virando-se para ele – Eu sinto muito por tudo do que eu te chamei! – e pulou em seus abraços, enquanto Sango se afastava dos dois discretamente.

_Você realmente achou que eu esqueceria que hoje é seu aniversario, com as _sakuras _aqui para me lembrar? – perguntou risonho abrigando-a no calor de seus braços.

_Papai Noel não serviu para você se lembrar do aniversario de sua mãe no ano passado. – murmurou aconchegando-se mais a ele.

_Sim admito. – ele respondeu com uma careta – Mas eu não estava disposto a levar outra frigideira na cabeça.

Kagome riu baixinho chamando-lhe de "bobo" com um ar brincalhão.

_Feliz aniversario Kah. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

_Inuyasha. – murmurou se inclinado para beija-lo – Aishiteru.

*.*.*.*

**Espero que alguém que tenha lido**** e tenha gostado, e se gostou, por favor, comenta. ó.ò**

**Porque me esforcei muito e dediquei muito tempo para escrever isso... Mentira foram só dois dias.**

**Mas mesmo assim, porque não comentar?**

**Afinal faz muito bem para o coração de uma autora quando ela recebe review's. ^^**


End file.
